Primrose
by Tabs14
Summary: major mockingjay spoiler, prims view on the whole sieries, i know i've probably bittin off more then i can chew but hey! i got this :p


I had a family when I was still alive, a mother who could heal anyone or anything that had a pulse, I had a father too, but he died before my story truly began. Then there was my sister, katniss, she won the hunger games twice and still managed to save the world by not only facing the capitol but by killing both president snow and coin, I am forever in her debt, she saved us all. My name is primrose everdeen and this is my story.

I woke up around midnight or some odd hour for a 12 year old to be awake in the seam, my sister provided little warmth from her skinny body, but then again we were all skinny in the seam. I silently slid from bed and padded silently over to where my mother slept, her ever present frown was gone from her face as she relieved some sort of happiness in her dreams, she was probably with dad, he blew up, there was nothing we could do, he wasn't the only one who blew up though, other fathers were wiped out in that mine explosion too, like gales father, him and hazelle were crushed but they moved on and so had me and katniss, it was mom who lived in the past.

I curled close to her and drifted off in hope of sleep on this dreadful day known as the reaping, but not before putting some goat cheese on the table for katniss, she needed it more than anyone, especially with all the tesserae she got.

When I woke up, hours later by the look of it katniss was gone, and so was the cheese, but buttercup was sitting at my knees mewling like a beaten old cat that needs a hug, so I gave him one. I smelled food in the kitchen and looked only to find a feast of sorts, there was a chunk of bread, stale most likely and a thick stew that I had no clue as to what is in it but I ate it all up before giving myself to my mother to prepare for the reaping.

A few long hours later I was dressed in katniss's first reaping outfit a blouse and a skirt, except the blouse didn't want to stay tucked in…. damn dressing up, dresses were so much easier. My hair was in a ponytail held up with a ribbon I tried to smile in the broken mirror but it looked more like a grimace. Katniss came in and gave us both a look over before scrubbing herself down I wasn't paying much attention because I was petting buttercup when suddenly there was a gasp and an "are you sure" from katniss

"of course, lets put your hair up too" my mom replies, when she's finished katniss looks almost like someone who might've had more money to her name than we've ever had.

"you look beautiful" I say without thinking

"and nothing like myself" she says before embracing me in a hug that gale would kill for, yeah im not stupid I know they have a thing. They just don't want to advertise it quite yet.

She pulls away and we head for the square that lies in the middle of town where everyone will be gathered, we sign in and I take my spot in my age section and patently wait behind the rope for Effie to call out the names of the poor souls who will no doubt not be returning to district 12... Ever. Effie finally said her trademark line of "ladies first" and dug around for a while before pulling out a slip, she said the name in her silly capitol accent

"_Primrose Everdeen" _

_And my heart nearly stopped then and there, I silently started walking up to the podium when there was a cry of "Prim! Prim!" and my sister runs up and pushes me behind her "I vounteer! I volunteer as a tribute!" she says breathlessly. The nxt few minutes are a blur they consist of Effie complaining the mayor not caring and me, screaming for my sister to come back to me "no, Katniss! No! you cant go!" I scream then out of nowhere that dickhead gale comes and pulls me off katnisses back, cant he see, cant he feel that we both need her! He should be on her just as I was, now im screaming and thrashing in gales arms as he carries me away, my mother holds me tight as they carry on with the reaping, but im paying no attenton, my sisters gonna die, and theres nothing I can do about it._

_The next thing I know darius is there and rushing us into the justice building and led to a room where my sister is, we walk in and she is just sitting there, on the couch, empty, I walk over to her and climb in her lap and put my arms around her neck she instructs us on what to do while shes gone then she goes and tells my mom not to leave again, mother promises._

"_then take it! Take care of her" katniss says_

"_I'll be alright" I say "buy you have to take care too, your fast and brave. Maybe you can win" I say even though I don't believe myself_

"_maybe" she says after a minute of hesisitation "then we'd be as rich as Haymitch"_

" _I don't care if we're rich. I just want you to come home. You will try wont you? Really, really try?" I say_

"_really, really try. I swear it" she says. then darius is back saying our time is up and she hugs us so hard saying "I love you, I love you both so much" we both say it back before we're out the door and the first night katniss is away begins._


End file.
